


In the closet

by Lady_Rue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Before V's visit, Dante reflecting on past, Gen, References to DMC4, References to Depression
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rue/pseuds/Lady_Rue
Summary: 4와 5 사이, 단테가 잊기 위해 노력한 것들과 다시 고개를 내민 우울과 그를 찾아온 새 악몽.





	In the closet

단테는 많은 것들을 잊어버렸다. 예를 들자면 레이디에게 진 빚의 총액(아마 영원히 갚아도 모자를 것이다, 왜냐면 계속 늘어나니까)이나 이번주에 먹은 딸기 선데의 개수(맛있으니 몇개든 상관없다)라던지. 그다지 중요하지 않은 것들은 자연스레 기억의 저편으로 사라졌다.

반면에 단테가 잊기 위해 노력해야 하는 것들도 있었다. 그런 것들을 그는 기억 속 벽장에 꽁꽁 묻어두었다. 좀처럼 열리지 않는 머릿속의 개인적인 공간이었다. 이 벽장은 그가 여유롭고 장난스러운, '단테같은' 단테가 될 수 있도록 해주었다.

좋지 않은 날에는 빗장이 풀리고 그림자가 새어나왔다. 네로를 만난 이후 더 그랬다. 간신히 제 손으로 죽인 형제에 대한 애도를 멈췄을 즈음 만난 꼬마는 너무나도 버질을 닮아있어서 그에게 복합적인 감정을 불러일으켰다. 굳이 추려보자면, 가족이 생겼다는 기쁨, 이 아이는 제 아버지(추측이었지만 이젠 거의 확신하고 있었다)를 영영 만나지 못할거라는 죄책감, 그를 볼 때마다 떠오르는 다른 이에 대한 그리움 정도?

이 급류는 그를 미치게 했다. 이미 너덜해진 단테에게는 과했다. 그랬기에 다시 볼 수 있느냐는 질문에 차마 대답하지 못했다. 온전히 성장할 때까지, 그리고 그 이후로도 옆에 두고 지켜주고 싶은 본능과 멀리 도망쳐서 다시는 마주치지 않고 잊어버리고 싶은 이기심이 충돌했다. 포르투나는 그에게 판도라의 상자와도 같았다. 단지 그 밑바닥에 희망이 있을지 없을지를 알 수 없었을 뿐이다.

그래도 그는 네로와 연락을 주고받았다. 그마저도 가족을 버릴 수는 없었기 때문이었다. 의무감에서만 나온 행동은 아니었다. 그는 진심으로 네로를 아꼈고 그가 행복하길 바랐다. 세상에, 심지어 그녀석 옆에는 천사같은 애인도 있는데! 그런 삶을 망치는 건 안 될 일이었다. 악마도 할게 있고 못할게 있지. (아니다. 사실 못할거 없다. 악마니까.)

결국 감정을 다스릴 임시방편으로 단테는 바깥세상을 차단해버렸다. 쉽고 편한 해결책이었다. 반 악마라서 좋은 점은 인간의 생존에 필요한 활동을 거의 하지 않아도 된다는 것이다. 자기 자신에게 좀 소홀해도 큰 문제는 없었다. 그는 예전처럼 일을 가려받고 가게 밖으로는 거의 나가지 않았다. 전기가 끊기고 먼지가 쌓이도록 방치된 꼴을 본 레이디와 트리시는 한바탕 잔소리를 했으나 대꾸할 의욕도 없는 그에겐 한 귀로 흘러나가버렸다.

그들에겐 이런 단테의 모습이 낯설지 않았다. 오히려 익숙한 편이었다. 둘은 그의 가장 힘든 순간들을 함께했고 서로의 고통을 이해했다. (뭐, 적어도 레이디는 그런 것 같았다. 개같은 가족을 죽인 후유증 같은거 말이다.) 그랬기에 그는 암묵적인 배려 하에 혼자 있을 시간을 얻을 수 있었다.

내킬때 술이나 마시고 쇼파에서 뒹굴며 어두운 가게 안을 배회하던 그가 슬슬 경각심을 갖게 된 것은 화장실 변기 물이 내려가지 않을 때부터였다. 아무리 그래도 수도까지 끊기다니, 이건 정말 심각한 문제였다. 단테는 오분동안 심각하게 고민을 해봤으나 그냥 술도 끊는 걸로 혼자 합의를 봤다. 변기나 내리자고 잡스런 악마들을 베고 다니는건 아직 내키지 않았다.

그리하여 그는 책상 앞에 앉아 초인적인 시각으로도 새까맣기만 할 뿐인 천장을 올려다보고 있었다. 트리시와 레이디는 출장을 나갔고 지금은 어디있는지 까먹은지 오래였다. 아무래도 상관은 없었다. 미안하지만 지금 그에게 필요한 건 그들이 아니었다. 아마 그들에게도...

-참나. 어리석구나 단테, 어리석어.

그는 형제의 입버릇을 읊으며 자조했다. 헛생각이 다 드는걸 보니 효과 없는 은둔생활을 끝내야 할 모양이었다. 단테는 여전히 얼굴에 잡지를 덮어둔 채로 눈만 깜박였다.

-슬슬 일어나볼까...

네로는 어떻게 지내는지 확인해야 했다. 얼핏 들은 바로는 키리에와 함께 고아들을 입양해서 키운다고 했던것 같은데, 정말이지 악마 피가 흐르는 것치곤 너무나도 평범하다못해 성격 좋은 녀석이라 스파다 가문의 연장자로서 감격스러울 지경이었다. 손만 내밀어 책상을 더듬던 그는 수화기를 잡자마자 사무실의 전기가 끊겼다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 

-맞다, 젠장.

오늘의 세상은 그의 편이 아닌 모양이었다. 단테는 한숨을 내쉬며 도로 의자에 기대었다. 이제 어쩐다? 자극 없이 둔해진 머리는 어떤 해답도 내어주지 않았다. 다시 정적과 무기력에 빠져들 즈음, 예민한 귀에 가벼운 휘파람 소리가 들려왔다. 곧이어 문을 열고 들어온 것은 모리슨이었다. 그가 이렇게 반가울 수가 없었지만 내색하지 않고 인사를 건넸다.

"좋은 소식과 나쁜 소식이 있어."

좋은 소식은 정말 좋은 소식이었다. 갑자기 들어온 불에 눈을 찡그린 단테는 세상에 대한 평가를 번복하기로 했다. 아직 살만하네. 그리고 패티에겐 미안하지만, 그는 이보다도 밝고 생기가 넘치는 곳에 갈만한 상태가 아니었다. 그랬다간 눈이 멀어버릴지도 몰랐다. 그는 소리없이 사과하며 전화선을 뽑아버렸다. 나중에 이 일이 끝나면 받은 보수로 선물이라도 사서 보내야겠다고 생각했다. 그때쯤 그럭저럭 회복됐다면 직접 전해주거나.

모리슨의 말에 집중하던 중 다른 누군가 문을 열고 들어오는 것이 보였다. 비쩍 마른 인영이 그림자처럼 벽에 스며들었다. 그 순간부터 단테는 그에게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 무엇이 그리 특별하길래? 저 자는 해석하기 힘든 방향으로 그의 가슴을 뛰게 만들었다. 난폭하고 불안한 박동이었다. 그는 출처모를 불안으로 조여오는 속을 붙들고 대수롭지 않은 척 말을 걸었다.

"그래서, 그쪽은 이름이 뭐라고?"

"난 이름이 없습니다. 태어난지 이틀밖에 되지 않았거든요."

웃기지도 않은 대꾸는 보아하니 무언가의 인용인 듯했다. 시집인가, 내가 아는 누구도 저런거에 환장했었지, 멍하니 생각하는 사이 지팡이가 바닥을 짚었다. 자신의 형제와는 딴판인 검고 창백한 남자가 천천히 다가왔을때, 그는 어디선가 벽장 문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 착각일 터였다.

녹색 눈이 그를 주시하자 주변의 빛이 서서히 잦아들었다.

"농담이에요. V라고 부르시면 됩니다."

어둠이 내리자, 악몽이 틈을 비집고 나왔다.


End file.
